Discussion In The Dark
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: "Where are you going?" said Tonks and Fleur together. "Mad-Eye's body," said Lupin. "We need to recover it." An unlikely friendship is forged during a night of waiting and worrying.


**Discussions In The Dark**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on January 14, 2009

* * *

The tension in the kitchen of the Burrow was palpable after the events which had just taken place. The room was quiet for the moment, a rarity in the usually noisy and bustling household. Harry had left a few moments ago, escaping the gloom with the thinly-veiled excuse of needing some fresh air. After communicating silently with a series of looks and nods, Ron and Hermione got up and followed him out.

Tonks sat and glanced at the sad faces surrounding her, while trying her best not to relive the terrifying moments she had just endured. Her mind lingered on the worrisome thoughts which plagued her since Remus and Bill announced they were leaving to recover Mad-Eye's body. She was failing miserably at hiding how scared she really was.

In need of some fresh air herself, she lifted her tired body from the rickety wooden dining chair. As she stood up she caught Fleur's eye; the younger woman gave her a grim smile which she returned. She stumbled over an empty bucket as she made her way outside into the cool summer air.

She leaned against a nearby tree and stared up into the night sky, remembering her days in the Auror academy. Although Moody was seen by many as being slightly unbalanced, she had looked up to him as a mentor and had a great deal of respect for him. She had been rather proud to work with the toughest Auror in Britain.

She fondly recalled the first time they had met. Before she had even been introduced, he had spotted the wand tucked in her back pocket and had launched into a five-minute lecture on elementary wand safety. Funny, she thought to herself, she never did find out who lost that buttock. Her eyes moistened at the thought of never hearing one of his absurd lectures again.

The creaking of rusty springs startled her as the door opened behind her. She whirled around and whipped out her wand.

"Eet eez just me," Fleur snapped.

"Sorry," Tonks laughed quietly, "constant vigilance." She pulled out a handkerchief and quickly dabbed her eyes.

Ron and Hermione, who were huddled together and whispering loudly with Harry at the far end of the garden, glanced over to see what the commotion was. After spotting the two witches, they lowered their voices and focused their attentions back on Harry.

"I want to apologize for earlier. I did not mean to blame anyone, but I was just very frightened and angry. Eet 'as been a long night," said Fleur quietly. "I...I am sorry about Mad-Eye. I know you were close with 'im."

"Thanks Fleur." Tonks sighed. "It doesn't seem like this night will ever end."

Fleur stared at the lines of worry etched across Tonks's face. "We will wait for our 'usbands together, non?"

"Sure." Tonks replied glumly. She ran a hand through her jet black hair, which matched her mood perfectly, and starting pacing nervously, accidentally upending an old broom that was leaning against the side of the house.

Fleur gracefully made her way over and righted the fallen broom. "Eet might 'elp to talk about eet."

"It's not just Moody." Tonks blurted out after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. "I mean I keep thinking about what happened to him, and I'm worried about Remus. On top of that, my crazy aunt tried to murder me; she looks exactly like my mum, which was creepy." She shot Fleur an apologetic look. "Sorry for venting."

"Nonsense, I am also very worried. My Bill eez brave and fights for what 'e believes in, but I am afraid 'e will not return from one of zese missions. After 'e was attacked by zat werewolf, zat _monster_ , I fear for 'im every time we are apart."

Tonks was taken aback by Fleur's seeming disgust with werewolves. It wasn't the first time she had experienced that rather common prejudice. "My husband's not a monster," she said fiercely.

Fleur looked stricken. "Non, you misunderstand me - I meant zat Greyback eez a monster. I spoke wiz your Remus after Bill was attacked and I know 'e eez a good person. I feel sorry for 'im, 'e was just a child when zat 'appened to 'im."

Tonks studied the younger witch and realized that Fleur hadn't meant anything malicious. She visibly relaxed and gave Fleur a remorseful smile. "I'm sorry Fleur, I didn't mean to attack you. I just get tired of how people look at Remus when they find out about his...condition."

"Eet eez fine, I understand. I am part-Veela, I know what eet eez like for people to judge. Most women 'ate me because of 'ow I look and ze effect I 'ave on zeir men. I was so 'appy zat Bill saw past zat and treated me like a person, eet eez ze zing I love about 'im ze most."

"You know, you'd be surprised how many people are uncomfortable around a Metamorphmagus. They seem to think I'm going to turn into them and wreak havoc in their name." She let out a loud snort.

"I never realized 'ow much we 'ave in common. Our 'usbands are boz older zan us and were attacked by ze same monster. We 'ave boz been outsiders as well. Eet eez almost fitting zat we ended up togezzer 'ere."

"I never thought of it that way before. It's funny how things turn out sometimes." Tonks agreed.

As they continued their vigil, the two witches spotted the three teenagers starting towards the back entrance of the Burrow. Harry was leading the way with his eyes firmly on the ground in front of him. He looked rather sickly and pale in the porch light as he marched past Tonks and Fleur and entered the Burrow. Ron and Hermione trailed further behind.

"Poor 'Arry, 'e eez such a strong boy but 'e 'as faced too much in 'is life." Fleur whispered.

"The kid can't seem to catch a break," Tonks agreed.

"I am not in any 'urry to be in 'is shoes again after what just 'appened. Eet was a truly 'orrific experience."

They turned their attention to the other two, whose heads were close together in conversation. Hermione seemed upset by something, and Ron awkwardly placed an arm around her shoulders.

Tonks and Fleur shared a knowing smile. As the two teens got closer to the house, Ron caught sight of the two women staring in his direction and hesitated briefly, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Much to their surprise, he straightened his shoulders and pulled Hermione closer to him. As he held the door open for Hermione, he gave them a firm nod and entered the house.

Fleur and Tonks looked at each other with eyebrows raised at that rather uncharacteristic display. Tonks let out a loud chortle as Fleur covered her mouth with her hand and tried valiantly to suppress her giggles.

"Did you know 'e asked me to ze Yule Ball?" Fleur asked amusedly.

"Ron did? Really?" Tonks questioned, not bothering to disguise the note of surprise in her voice.

"Oui. 'E came up and asked, zen turned and ran away." The two of them broke out into laughter once again. "I felt bad for 'im, 'e seemed so nervous. I saw 'im later at ze ball, 'e couldn't keep 'is eyes off 'Ermione." Fleur said with a smile on her face. "I zeenk zey are beginning to realize zeir feelings for each ozzer."

She continued on, turning back towards the inky darkness. "Later zat year was ze first time I saw Bill. 'E 'ad come to cheer for 'Arry in ze tournament. 'E was so 'andsome, I never zought I would be marrying 'im one day." Her beautiful features clouded back into an expression of worry.

Tonks fiddled with her wedding ring and looked over at the stunning witch next to her. "So you don't regret staying with him...even after the attack?"

"Of course not, I love 'im for the man 'e eez...ze scars are not going to change zat." She said proudly. "I cannot wait until 'e is officially my 'usband."

Tonks sighed. "I sometimes get the feeling that Remus thinks we made a mistake by getting married."

"You boz love each ozzer very much, oui? You should not 'ave any doubts about zat. If I 'ad any doubts about my feelings for Bill, I never would 'ave been able to stand up to Molly at 'Ogwarts."

Tonks grinned, recalling the look on Molly's face when Fleur had shoved her out of the way to take care of Bill. "That was pretty brave - Molly can be bloody scary when she's angry."

Fleur blushed slightly, "I knew Molly did not approve of me, but I zeenk I proved to 'er 'ow much I want to be with 'er son."

"Not only that," Tonks said gratefully, "you gave me the push to shake some sense into Remus. The git was being so stubborn about us being together." She rolled her eyes. "Merlin, even McGonagall told him off."

"At least you 'ad Molly on your side," Fleur said with a slight smirk.

The two witches shared another laugh and fell into a companionable silence. After what seemed like hours, they heard a loud bang emanate from inside the house, followed by the sounds of muffled laughter.

They immediately heard Molly screech. "FRED! GEORGE! You clean that up this instant."

George replied loudly. "What mother? I can't _ear_ you."

Fred's cackles at his twin's comment could be heard clearly by the two witches outside. As the sounds from inside the Burrow quieted down, Tonks merely shook her head.

"My mum had her hands full with just me. I don't know how Molly copes with seven...er...six of them, especially these days..." She trailed off.

"Luckily, we were not affected by ze war growing up in France, but Bill told me 'e remembers growing up wiz it around 'im. Eet was courageous of ze Weasleys to raise so many children during such bad times."

"Have you and Bill thought about having kids?"

"We are boz very close wiz our families, so I zeenk we would like a family of our own. Wiz all of ze Order business and ze wedding, we 'aven't discussed it much. What about you and your 'usband?"

"I'd like to have kids, but Remus is worried." She shrugged her shoulders. "What's the worst that could happen when you mix a werewolf and a Metamorphmagus?"

"So you are not worried zen?" Fleur inquired.

"I'm more worried about what could happen to us, since we're always in the thick of it. I mean, look at what happened to Harry's parents. The poor bloke grew up an orphan and was raised by those awful Muggles. It could be worse too, we could end up like the Longbottoms." She shivered involuntarily.

"Ze Longbottoms?"

"I guess no one told you about them. They were well-known Aurors back in the first war, members of the Order, just like us. They were tortured into madness by my lunatic of an aunt and her cronies. They had a son too - he's a mate of Harry's. He showed a lot of nerve, just like his folks, when we fought the Death Eaters at the Ministry last year. Apparently, they don't even recognize him."

Fleur gasped and pressed a hand to her chest. "Zat eez 'orrible."

"Yeah, I know. I'd rather be dead than have my kids go through that. I'm sure mad Aunt Bella would love to put me in the same spot, though."

They fell into a dismal silence again, each lost in their own thoughts as the oppressing reality of their current situation weighed down on them. They anxiously looked beyond the garden, hoping for a glimpse of their partners.

After a long stretch of time, Fleur let out a quiet laugh, breaking the tension. "What 'ave you done wiz your 'air?"

Tonks gave her a bemused look.

"'Alf of eet eez blue and ze ozzer 'alf eez green," she explained.

"Oh, that. My dad told me that I used to randomly change my hair colour whenever I was restless or anxious. One time when I was a baby, I wanted my nappy changed so badly that my whole head kept switching between red and blue. He said it reminded him of a Muggle police car. Hmm...maybe that's why he wasn't surprised when I applied for Auror training," she said thoughtfully as she switched back to her usual short pink hairstyle, emulating the wash of colour in the sky as dawn approached.

Fleur flicked back her long silvery tresses. "Eet must be nice to change your look all ze time. Ze attention was nice when I was in school, but now zat I am wiz Bill, ze stares make me uncomfortable."

"I wish I had your looks in school; the boys only noticed me when I tripped over something and knocked into them by mistake." Tonks joked.

"I would say zat Remus noticed," Fleur remarked shrewdly.

"That's because I tripped and knocked into him, literally. It happened during our first mission." She remembered the first time she had been alone with the man who would become her husband. "After that, he always made it a point to walk behind me."

Fleur let out a short laugh at that remark and turned her attentions back to the garden. "Where are zey?"

Just as she finished that thought, the sound of two simultaneous _cracks_ echoed outside the boundaries of the Burrow. Remus and Bill were walking towards them, empty-handed.

The two young women let out a collective sigh of relief, the tension instantly draining from their exhausted bodies.

Tonks leaned over and gave Fleur an awkward hug, surprising the younger woman. "Um, thanks," she added quickly before pulling away.

"You too," Fleur replied.

The two witches made their way across the garden to meet their companions, content that they had survived one more night.


End file.
